1. Field of The Invention
The present invention relates to the field of storage and retrieval of data, in particular, to organizing and storing multimedia data for use in interactive data delivery and display systems such as those used for instructional or educational purposes.
2. Description of The Related Art
As use of computer systems become more widespread, the desire to utilize multimedia has become more immediate. Multimedia refers to the integrated use of text, graphics, video and audio information media's. In order to effectively use multimedia, mechanisms for delivering the data to the user must be developed. For example, in order to create an interactive instructional application, various screens or panels are created which contain the instructional information. The panels must be logically linked and displayed in an order corresponding to the state of the interactive instruction.
Two known systems provide interactive multimedia delivery capabilities; Macro Media Director and HyperCard.RTM.. MacroMedia Director, a product of Macro Media Inc., use a score, stage, and cast metaphor to deliver interactive multimedia. A score (timeline) is used to place cast members (multimedia objects) on the stage (display). Objects can be layered visually by their placement along the vertical axis of the score and temporally by their placement along the horizontal axis. What the user sees at any point in time is represented by a column in the score. The flow of delivery (i.e. instruction) is controlled by the score. Scripts can be attached to cast members and the score to alter the flow of delivery. Scripts require processing external to the flow of delivery. Further, subsequent alterations to the flow are cumbersome.
HyperCard, a product of Apple.RTM. Computer, Inc. uses a notecard and object metaphor to deliver interactive multimedia instruction. Visual objects are placed on cards. The cards are then ordered. The flow of delivery is controlled by the card order. Scripts can be attached to visual objects and cards to alter the flow of instruction. A HyperCard card is equivalent to a column in the Macromedia Director score. A HyperCard object is equivalent to a cast member in MacroMedia Director. Both elements in both products can have scripts attached.
The prior art systems have various deficiencies. First, the flow of data delivery may only be altered via scripting. It would be desirable to be able to alter the flow of instruction inherently within the design of the instruction. Further, there is no backtracking once a flow of instruction has commenced.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to have an interactive multimedia delivery system which overcomes the foregoing deficiencies of the prior art.